Just A Feeling
by Jjoan
Summary: Ketika sebuah kenyataan tidak seindah apa yang pernah diangankan [ Junhui x Minghao / GS/AU/Song Fiction ]


_**Starring ;**_ _Wen Jun Hui x Xu Ming Hao, !Slight SVT's Member._

 _ **Genre(s) ;**_ _Hurt/Comfort, Song Fiction_

 _ **Rating ;**_ _PG-16_

 _ **Disclaimer ;**_ _Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words._

 _ **WARNING!;**_ _Gender Switch , Typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!_

 _Lyrics Just A Feeling © Maroon 5_

 **.**

 **.**

Junhui segera mengemas semua barang-barangnya, setelah berlatih kurang lebih tiga belas jam penuh membuat badannya terasa remuk. Latihan gila-gilaan yang di lakukannya bersama _partner_ nya yang tinggal satu ia lakukan atas perintah manager dan beberapa orang penting di _agency_ nya.

Ia mengelap tengkuknya sekali lagi sambil menatap rekannya yang masih bergerak-gerak di depan kaca, sorot mata sipit _partner_ nya itu terlihat sangat lelah. Terlebih setelah beberapa member yang lain mengundurkan diri. Bukan hanya fisik _leader_ nya yang sangat _down_ namun juga mentalnya.

Tapi ia beruntung, _leader_ nya itu sangat kuat. Dia sangat hebat. Saat hubungan terlarangnya dengan salah satu mantan member sesama grupnya; Wonwoo. Hampir terbongkar ke publik, dia harus merelakan kekasihnya terpisah jauh. Melepaskannya.

Junhui berdecak kagum dalam hatinya, ia tak akan berujar begitu saja. Memuji Soonyoung secara langsung. Terlalu naif bagi Junhui untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Membuat harga dirinya jatuh di depan pemimpinnya sendiri. Pujian yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu memang sangat langka.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengalungkan handuknya di leher, membiarkannya menggelantung di sana. Ia mengapit tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Soonyoung yang sudah ambruk di atas lantai kayu.

Junhui menendang tulang kering Soonyoung agak kencang. Namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Soonyoung yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dadanya turun naik secara teratur. Tapi pemuda asal Tiongkok itu tetap menendang kaki Soonyoung hingga yang punya membuka matanya kesal.

"Apa?" deliknya. Mata sipit Soonyoung menunjukkan rasa kesal bercampur lelahnya.

"Aku akan pulang ke _dorm Starlight_ , sehabis ini kau akan ke mana?" Junhui masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

Anak ini benar-benar kurang pendidikan, batin Soonyoung.

"Setidaknya Seokmin mengajakku ke bar setelah ini, dia akan menjemputku di halte bus," jelas Soonyoung yang beranjak dari acara ambruknya, ia pun mengikuti yang dilakukan Junhui beberapa saat lalu; beres-beres

 **-0-**

"Jangan sampai ada _fans_ yang melihatmu, Young!" ingat Junhui, jari-jarinya memutar-mutar kunci mobil milik Soonyoung yang akan ia pinjam malam ini. Sebagai kendaraan menuju dorm _starlight_ tempat kekasihnya berada.

Terlihat iris lawan bicaranya agak berbinar, "Kamu sangat khawatir sepertinya?" Junhui memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lebih memilih masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil posrche _leader_ nya itu.

"Jadi kau mau di antar ke halte bus menunggu Seokmin, apa kau ingin jalan kaki ke sana?"

 _Leader The Seven_ itu berpura-pura membuang ludah, ia menggerutu. Berpikir siapa memang yang punya mobil itu?

"Antarkan aku!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Junhui hanya terdiam begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. Pikiran mereka sedang mengalur sendiri-sendiri.

Di injaknya rem, tanda tempat tujuan sudah sampai. Junhui memajukan dagunya, menginterupsikan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Soonyoung keluar dan mengambil tasnya di tempat duduk bagian belakang. Tak lupa memakai penyamaran yang agak aneh.

"Sampai kan salamku pada yang lain!" seru Junhui.

Dan dengan kekuatan angin mobil itu melaju bak kilat. Soonyoung menggeleng.

'Sampai mobilku besok masuk berita karena menabrak, tamat kau Wen,"

 **-0-**

Jeonghan melongokan kepalanya ke jam dinding yang menempel di dinding bercat putih pucat itu; 01.45. Siapa yang datang secara berisik ke _dorm_ artis jam segini? Gadis berambut hitam itu mencoba menerawang _gordyn transparant_ di depannya.

Jihoon yang masih terjaga di sebelahnya, ikut melirik ke arah pandang kakaknya itu. Jeonghan yang menengok ke adik yang tingginya paling minim itu, ikut mempertanda tanyakan siapa yang ada di balik pintu sana. Sampai seseorang keluar dari kamar paling ujung dekat dengan kamar mandi terburu-buru melangkah. Dan mereka berdua hanya membulatkan mulut dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Minghao membuka pintu dengan cepat. Tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang abu-abu itu agak tidak sabar sepertinya. Dan Minghao melirik kedua _member-mate_ nya yang masih terjaga di sofa. Matanya membuat tuntutan seolah berkata _'Kenapa tidak kalian bukakan?!,'_

Dan dibalas gelengan mengejek dari Jihoon yang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Gadis yang lahir di Haicheng itu meminta maaf kepada Junhui dan menyuruhnya masuk. Jeonghan yang sepertinya hanya akan menjadi benalu di situ pun pergi. Tentu setelah mengucapkan salam kepada _sunbae-nim nya._

Junhui hanya melempar senyum lemah ke _hoobae nya_ tersebut yang sebenarnya umurnya lebih tua.

"Jadi, kenapa _gege_ tidak bilang padaku ingin ke sini? Bukan kah kita bisa ke apartement kita sendiri?" Minghao berbicara dari dapur. Ia membuat kopi kesukaan Junhui.

"Kita tidak bisa ke sana aku sibuk, dan kamu juga sibuk. Lagi pula tidak boleh seorang pacar mengunjungi wanita nya secara mendadak?" pemuda itu melipat kakinya. Melihat buku yang di geletakan _Lead Vocal Starlight_ tadi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Matanya membaca satu persatu tulisan di sana, 'Azizel?' ia mengerut kan keningnya. Dan tak ambil pusing atas tulisan itu. Membiarkan nya tetap di sana.

"Sejak kapan Jihoon membaca buku seperti itu?" tanya Junhui yang akhirnya penasaran sendiri. Minghao mengambil buku Jihoon dan meneriaki _eonnie-nya_ itu yang ia yakini belum tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Ia meminjamnya, entahlah." dan benar saja tak lama Jihoon keluar dengan malas-malasan. Ia merebut buku tersebut tanpa memberi sapaan ke Junhui.

Bukan karna tak suka. Tapi, Jihoon hanya tak suka erangan yang suka terdengar malam jika Junhui main ke _dorm_ nya.

 **-0-**

Raut tak suka benar- benar Jihoon tunjukan pada kedua pasangan di depannya. Oh ayolah semalam Ia tidak bisa tidur. Keluhan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Junhui sudah menurunkan gengsinya sedikit padahal untuk meminta maaf tapi tetap saja. _Lead Vocal_ itu masih terlihat frustasi.

Namun tidak frustasi lagi setelah disogok makanan gratis bekal Junhui yang pemuda itu dapat tiap harinya dari para _Carat_ ; nama fansclub _The Seven_ , yang memberinya secara cuma-cuma.

 **-0-**

Jisoo melenggang menjauh dari Minghao yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat kacau. Sepertinya uri _main dancer_ nya itu sedang kalut atau dalam titik terendahnya.

Tak heran, _vocalist Starlight_ itu hampir seminggu terakhir ini suka sekali mendengar tangisan meraung dari kamar Minghao di tengah malam hingga pagi menjelang. Dia yang sebenarnya ingin tau apa yang terajadi terus saja bertahan untuk tidak menanyakannya. Menurutnya Xu Minghao sedang ingin tidak diganggu sementara waktu.

Jisoo juga suka melihat kekasih dari _main dancer_ di grupnya itu, sering sekali mengamuk di tempat latihan. Bukan, Jisoo tidak pernah mengintipnya. Namun, beberapa _sunbae_ nya sering sekali menyeret sang penari tersebut ke toilet saat Junhui suka melemparkan kata-kata tak senonoh.

 _Agency_ nya itu sedang kalang kabut dengan pasangan ini. Baru beberapa minggu lalu mereka melakukan erangan yang membuat seisi _dorm Starlight_ ingin menggantung mereka, terutama _Lead vocal_ mini mereka. Namun sekarang? membuat semua orang khawatir.

 **-0-**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Jelaskan Junhui!" bentak Mingyu; sahabat Junhui, dan orang yang menyukai Minghao dalam diam; matanya menyala menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah membuat kesalahan Gyu!" pertahanannya luntur, bentengnya hancur. Awan itu muncul di matanya, matanya mendung dan air mata jatuh terlalu deras dari matanya. Tangan saling menggenggam dan menunduk menahan kepala yang terlihat ingin menggelinding.

"Iya? APA!" Mingyu berteriak, ia juga sudah sampai titik kesabarannya menghadapi sobatnya ini. Dari seminggu yang lalu hingga kini, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia harus membanting Junhui saat mengamuk. Dan menyeretnya untuk mencuci mulutnya agar kata-kata tak pantas tidak keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

"A- A-Aakuu.. tidur dengan orang lain.." akhirnya ia bersuara saat Mingyu sudah melayangkan tangannya hendak menamparnya.

Mingyu terdiam, tangannya membeku di udara. Perlahan jatuh persis di sebelah pinggangnya. Haluan iris matanya menyorot penari di hadapannya. Apa yang ia dengar barusan? nyata? tidur? tidur dengan siapa?

"Aku tidur dengan Lee Chan, dan Minghao melihatnya, aku memang bodoh!"

Beberapa saat gendang telinga Kim Mingyu serasa dirobek. Ia merasa ada yang melemparnya ke jurang yang dalam. Sangat dalam, dirinya mendarat tepat di atas batu runcing yang siap menembus dadanya.

Hatinya mencelos, ia membiarkan hatinya meradang dan mencoba bahagia saat tahu Junhui menjadi _peterpan_ bagi _wendy_ nya empat tahun yang lalu. Mengubur perasaannya demi tali persahabatan, walaupun dirinya tidak meyangkal perasaan yang ia kubur telah tumbuh, bahkan jauh lebih kokoh di banding yang dulu.

' **BUGH'**

Hanya sebuah bogem mentah yang di lemparkan si _visual_ tersebut sebelum meninggalkan si Wen yang _emotional_ dengan lebam yang cukup serius di pipi kirinya.

 **-0-**

Entah keberanian dari mana setelah satu bulan kejadian itu, Junhui menginjakan kakinya di _dorm Starlight_. Dia ingin menjelaskannya ke Hao-nya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di malam itu. Malam yang sangat gelap bagi mereka berdua.

Pintu tidak terkunci dengan gugup ia melangkah mengendap, berusaha tidak bersuara. Kupingnya mendengar suara selusupan yang bertebangan di udara. Dengan langkah agak memindai Junhui mengintip dari tembok agak jauh.

Seorang Xu Minghao yang kuat, yang selama ia kenal tak ada di sana sekarang. Menangis, meraung dalam keadaan basah menghajar dirinya sendiri dengan air di musim dingin yang tak terelakan lagi bagaimana dinginnya.

Merangsut turun ditahan tembok. Junhui tau hati gadis itu sangat hancur. Bahkan pondasinya sudah terkikis habis. Maafkan pria bodoh yang berdiri di belakang dinding dingin ini. Kakinya tak sanggup untuk mendekat dan mendekap seperti dulu.

 _I watched your cry, bathe in sunlight by the bathroom door_

Wen Junhui itu mendengar sebuah ucapan yang menohok hatinya dari sela tangisan Xu Minghao tersebut. Kata yang benar-benar tak pernah di bayangkan sebelumnya.

' _I wish, I didn't love you Wen Junhui. Anymore,'_

 _You said you wish you didn't love me anymore_

Dan dilanjutkan tangisan yang meluap. Junhui perlahan mundur dan meninggalkan ia di sana.

 **-0-**

Seminggu sudah berlalu ketika Junhui melihat terakhir kali ia menagis. Walaupun dia tidak menangis lagi. Namun, Junhui tetap membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia memperhatikan Minghao dari kejauhan sebelum memasuki mobilnya sendiri. Hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Apa salah?

Mingyu yang baru datang memandang benci ke arah Junhui.

"Kau jangan pernah melihatnya lagi!" ujar Mingyu lalu merebut kunci mobil Junhui, ia tahu pikiran sobatnya. Pasti Junhui ingin menguntit Minghao.

Junhui hanya mengenyam mulutnya. Ia tahu Mingyu akan bertindak seperti itu. Walau sepertinya sudah tak terlihat marah padanya. Namun, setiap menyinggung Hao-nya, Mingyu selalu menjadi wanita _pms_.

Junhui mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mobil. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman. Sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu di sana. Tangannya meraih benda yang matanya lihat beberapa detik lalu.

Mingyu hanya memandang tanpa bertanya dan lebih memilih menjalankan mobil kemudian fokus menyetir dibanding mengikuti urusan Junhui yang hanya membuatnya hipertensi.

' _Dia mengembalikannya,'_

Ya sebuket mawar putih yang Junhui kirimkan kemarin kepada Minghao, hari ini sudah kembali ketangannya. Lengkap dan utuh.

 _You left your flowers in the backseat of my car_

Minghao benar-benar membencinya.

 **-0-**

Ia menatap Minghao di depannya. Matanya juga berkilat marah. Mungkin _background_ awan hitam dengan halilintar dan kilat di mana-mana cocok dengan keadaan ini.

"Kamu bahkan lebih buruk dari yang ku kira _Ge!"_

Junhui sedikit tertohok, tapi lalu ia tersenyum jahat.

"Bahkan siapa yang lebih munafik? Bermain dengan sahabat pria yang kamu bilang kamu cintai? Menikung! Kita tidak jauh berbeda Xu Minghao!"

" _Sex Addict_!"

Dan dengan satu napas, Junhui berpikir apa ia akan menampar pipi wanita itu.

"Jalang!"

Kata-kata buruk bahkan sangat tak seronok, mereka lontarkan tanpa peduli siapa pun yang akan mendengar perkataan tak pantas. Kekesalan, kebencian, kemunafikan merajai diri masing- masing. Gengsi terlalu tinggi. Dan tak mau menurunkan ego masing- masing; kekanakan.

 _The things we said may have left permanent scars_

 **-0-**

Terobsesi, depresi diwaktu yang sama. Membuat keduanya tak berpikir panjang atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Perkataan mereka masing-masing yang telah menimbulkan luka yang sepertinya tak akan sembuh. _Permanent._

 _Obesessed, depressed at the same time_

 _I can't even walk in a straight line_

Iya, Junhui tahu apa yang terbaik baginya. Benar-benar meninggalkan Minghao. Itu pilihan cemerlang yang ia buat.

"Maafkan atas semua yang sudah ku perbuat, ini sudah hampir setahun, apa kau tidak mau memaafkan ku? Tidak untuk kembali bersama. Hanya merajut tali kita sebagai teman. Teman biasa. Aku ingin pergi sementara waktu, sebelum pergi aku ingin tiada beban menggangguku."

Junhui terdiam, seolah dirinya mencair perlahan.

Ia tahu walaupun hatinya benar benar terbanting, namun jauh di lorong gelap sana ia tidak rela Junhui pergi dari sisinya. Karena Junhui adalah cahaya dari kegelapan di saat tidak ada sinar mentari di dalam sana. Pendingin saat tak ada satu hembusan angin melewatinya. Namun, semua terlambat.

 _I'm a light in the dark_

 _No sunshine, no sunshine, no sunshine_

 _She cries "This is more than good bye!"._

Junhui masih terdiam, melihat gadis yang selama setahun ini membuat hidupnya jungkir balik, Sorot mata gadis Heicheng itu seperti tak ada cahaya kehidupan. Ia mencoba mencari Minghao lewat celah matanya. Tetapi, memang tak ada di sana.

Hanya jasad tanpa nyawa.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _You're not even there_

 **-0-**

Mingyu, meyakinkan semua kepada Minghao. Gadis itu menangis mungkin sudah yang ribuan kali hanya untuk seorang Wen Junhui.

Ia sudah mencapai titik terbawahnya lagi. Menyesal akan semua. Gadis itu hanya ingin satu. Satu yang menerangi jalanya. Kembali kepada kekasihnya terdahulu. Namun, tak akan mungkin, mereka sudah jalan terlalu jauh, bahkan tersesat di dalam labirin kacau yang mereka buat tanpa perencanaan.

Takdir memang tak selalu indah.

 _You've hit your low_

 _You've lost control_

 _You want him back_

 _You may not believe me but I gave you all I had_

 **-0-**

Tanpa balutan busana apapun, Junhui berputar-putar di ranjang _king sizenya_. Kebingungan menerpanya. _Block memory_ nya semua tebuka. Semalaman penuh lelaki berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu menangis tak karuan. Meraung bak anak itik yang kehilangan induknya.

 _Undressed, confussed that you're still mine_

 _I rolled around in a bed full of tears and I?_

Tak tau arah jalan pulang. Otaknya melayang. Iya tak pernah mengira hubungan asmara cintanya akan serumit kaset film lama yang telah hancur kemudian di gulung asal. Dan di buang sembarang di jalanan.

 _I'm still laying in the dark_

 _No sunshine, no sunshine, no sunshine_

Minghao masih miliknya, baginya. Masih banyak perasaan yang ia ingin ungkapkan. Bukan bagaimana gadis itu menata rambutnya, bukan juga bagaimana canggihnya gadis itu menembus retina Junhui. Tapi, bagaimana Minghao mempertahankan hubungan ini walau tak pantas untuk di pertahankan dan pada akhirnya runtuh di sisihkan ombak.

 _So much to say it's not the way she does her hair_

 _It's the way she seems to stare right through my eyes_

 _And in the darkest day that she refused to run away_

 _From love she tried so hard to save_

Puing-puing di sana berserakan. Lalu bagaimana harpa malaikat seperti selalu dinyalakan di telinga mereka setiap malam.

 **-0-**

Kehidupan masih panjang. Mereka bukan jiwa labil seperti dulu. Masa depan masih cerah. Mentari masih mampu bersinar tanpa bantuan yang lain.

Junhui siap menghadapi semua dengan semangat baru. Lembaran baru. Dan mengubah ingatan hitam tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Minghao.

 _It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I've_

Mereka hanya tak percaya, sumpah yang mereka ucapkan ke udara dahulu, napas yang mereka bagi besama dulu. Pergi dengan sangat cepat.

Mereka tak percaya bahwa semua telah berakhir.

 _I can't believe that it's over_

 **-0-**

Junhui sudah siap dengan _tuxedo_ nya, menghadiri acara pernikahan saudara seniornya. Bersikap seperti biasa. Bersama sahabatnya yang membantunya bangun dari kegelapan.

"Jadi, menurutmu setahun terakhir itu bukan aku?" Junhui, menaikan satu alisnya. Mingyu mengangguk sambil menegak jus _strawberry_ nya.

" _Just a feeling I've, cause I can't believe that is over,"_ kata Junhui dan merangkul Mingyu.

"Sudah lama aku tak bersenang-senag denganmu Gyu!" Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan sana.

Otak mereka seperti memiliki kabel usb yang terhubung.

"Mari kita lakukan apa itu artinya bersenang-senang," dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Sehabis itu dipercaya atau tidak banyak kekacauan dan teriakan menggema.

 _Just a feeling, just a feeling that I've_

 _I can't believe that it's over_

 **-END-**


End file.
